A company can use a computer system to provide various capabilities to their employees. One such capability can be to provide access to computer files such as word processing documents. However, the content of these word processing documents may be sensitive with regard to company operation, client details, etc. Therefore, the company can attempt to limit admission to the word processing documents. One way of limiting admission is through a password system such that a specific word processing document cannot be accessed without entry of a certain password. When the certain password is entered, a user of a computer station can be granted admission with regard to the specific word processing document.